1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to temperature sensors. More specifically, the invention is a wireless temperature sensor that includes a material whose dielectric or magnetic permeability attributes change with temperature to thereby change a harmonic response of a nearby electrically-unconnected geometric pattern that is electrically conductive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Well-known temperature sensors include thermocouples, thermistors, transistors with integrated circuits, and optics-based sensors. All of these sensors require connection with or to electrical circuit systems that provide power and/or control data acquisition. None of these systems can operate after sustaining damage that breaks an electrical line or connection point.
Current wireless temperature sensors and sensor system are designed to be integrated systems that include a sensing element, a power source, a transmitter, a receiver, sending and receiving antenna, and a controller. System life is limited by the power source. Further, the number of elements required for current wireless temperature sensing systems limits applications to those having enough room and generally precludes applications that could make use of an embedded temperature sensor. Still further, the sensing element is part of an electrically closed circuit with electrical connections being required to close the circuit. If a circuit connection or the closed circuit is broken, the sensor system is rendered useless and must be repaired.